En un catucho de pokemon crystal
by ChocoAle
Summary: Tu crees que cuando los cartuchos no estan en las consolas no ocurre nada dentro de ellos ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues esta historia nos demuestra lo contrario.
1. Abandono,Una compra y una historia

Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece, si me perteneciera seria un mundo de shippings y idioteces

Advertencia: Este fanfiction contiene Newbarkshipping.

Capitulo 1: Un abandono,una compra y una historia.

Ahi yacia el cartucho, que en otros tiempos habia logrado la felicidad de un niño, ahora estaba ahi, estorbando en la casa de su dueño. Tal vez tu creas que en el cartucho solo pasan cosas cuando no los usas ¿verdad?, Pues te dire, que estas muy equivocado.

Dentro de cualquier juego de cartucho, cuando no es usado por el dueño, los NPC y el protagonista(as) hablan como si ese fuera un mundo real, y en este caso, el cartucho de esta historia era de pokemon; de pokemon crystal.

-Mama,¿Cuando crees que volvera JUGADOR?

-No lo se, pero no sufras tanto, ¿Por que no vas a jugar con tus pokemon?

-No estoy de animo.

-Entonces ve a los offsets vacios como tus amigos

-...Pues Bueno...

Los offsets vacios eran los lugares donde los creadores de los juegos no habian creado nada, y era el perfecto lugar de conversación para los NPC

-¡Miren quien llego! Cuanto tiempo pequeñin-Decia un chico que conversaba con otro chico de gorra roja

-No me gusta que me llames pequeñin-Dijo nuestro protagonista de gorra amarilla y negra

-¡Si eres un pequeñin tonto jajajaja!-Dijo un chico de cabello rojo, que tenia casi la misma edad que nuestro protagonista

-Oye niño tu igual eres un pequeñin-Le respondio el chico de cabello castaño claro

-... ... ...!-Ya saben quien dijo eso.

-Oye amigo no hables con esas palabras frente a los pequeñines

-... ... ... ...

-Oigan que quieren hacer estoy aburrido

-Quieres una batalla contra mi totodile nv5

-No quiero,gracias

-Y que quieres hacer pequeñin

-No se...

Y mientras esto pasaba alli un chico de 25 años quiso revivir su infancia y a uno de sus amigos, que era el dueño del cartucho, le compro su cartucho de pokemon crystal ya que el habia perdido el suyo.

Pero, habian tantos años en los que el cartucho no habia sido usado que por alguna razon solo en la GBC, respondia el boton A, Lo que hizo pensar a los NPC y al protagonista que solo era un fallo y nadie estaba jugando.

El joven encendio el juego y en vez de la intro de suicune se veia como 3 npc conversavan con su protagonista, mientras veia como habian otros NPC por el lugar incluyendo a un NPC de pelo azul, que estaba quieto en una esquina sin moverse.

Bueno este es el cap 1 ^^ espero les guste, luego subire el capitulo 2

nunca habia escrito un fanfiction, este es mi primer fanfiction.

Dejenme Reviews!


	2. La Apuesta

Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece... O si no Red y Yellow del pokespe ya tendrian un hijo (?)

Capitulo 2: La Apuesta, La curiosidad y situaciones embarazosas

El Joven asombrado observo a los minis conversando de distintas cosas de los juegos pero lo que le llamo la atencion es que, hicieron mencion a que nadie nunca iba a jugar de nuevo el juego, lo que extraño a nuestro segundo pero no menos importante protagonista, cuyo nombre era Juan. El era un fan de pokemon desde pequeño y siempre habia deseado un remake de pokemon Crystal, ya que fue su juego favorito de pequeño, pero, al ver que en HGSS, Kris habia sido reemplazada por Lyra, la nostalgia y el fanatismo se le quitaron un poco, la unica manera de volver a ser un fan de pokemon, era jugar su juego favorito otra vez; Pokemon Crystal, y haci fue como le compro a su amigo el juego.

Bueno, volvamos con nuestro primer protagonista:

-Y oye no te gusta ningun NPC-Le pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños cuyo nombre era Azul en algunos lugares, en otros se le llamaba Verde o Gary (Por el anime de pokemon)

-Love SUCKS

-.-.

-Oye hagamos una apuesta-Le pregunto el pelirrojo cuyo nombre era Plata/Silver

-Y que apuesta seria esa? Yo te puedo ganar en lo que sea ; estoy diseñado para vencerte lo que tecnicamente es cierto (Xd)-Esto lo dijo nuestro primer protagonista cuyo nombre era Oro/Gold/Ethan/Kenta (Aqui lo llamaremos Oro)

-Bueno ves esa niña de ahi

-Si, si la veo

-Como soy tan lindo apuesto que la conquisto primero que tu

- No gracias el amor es asqueroso

-osea que haceptas que soy mas hermoso

-NOOOOOOOOO

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*En el mundo real*

-Lol es el hack mas extraño que he visto en mi vida Xd, Le preguntare a Pedro como hackeo su pokemon crystal

*volviendo a Pokemon Crystal*

-...! ...! -.-

-Lo sentimos señor :c

-Te unes o no?

-Pues...Bueno!

Y aqui termana nuestro cap 2 :D

Dejen Reviews sobre que quieren que pase

Bye Bye!


	3. 2 Citas

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece o si no habria un anime del manga, y habrian muchas cosas de chocolate (?)**

**Advertencia: Ahora SI que viene el newbarkshipping solo debes esperar! ;3**

**Okay por fin aprendi a usar esto :D hoy me siento feliz y voy a escribir hartos capitulitos **

**voy a subir, ademas de pokemon otros fanfics sobre distintas cosas dhjskhauidjk bueno no doy mas **

**la lata y comenzemos con el capitulo 3:**

** 2 Citas **

-Dale voy yo primero-

***y Plata Fue***

Esto no puede fallar, me lo enseño un chico muy inteligente

-Me gustan los pantalones cortos, son muy cómodos de llevar

-What? Estas bien de la cabeza?

***Plata regresa***

-Esta un poco fallada de la cabeza, creo que no entiende muchas palabras

-Te estoy escuchando-Respondio la niña que tenia el cabello azul

y escuche lo de su apuesta...ni crean que voy a caer en ´´Sus encantos´´

-Si esta fallada,concuerdo-respondio Oro

-Callense! y dejenme vivir mi estupida existencia

***Volviendo con Juan* **

-Esto esta super! voy a ir a buscar unas galletitas tengo hambre...¡Quien quiere jugar XY cuando tenemos esto! Me pregunto que haran ahora esos NPC por dios

***Volviendo a Pokemon Crystal***

-Vamos yo quiero ganar la apuesta

-Yo igual

-Pues...Bueno...les dare una oportunidad...voy a salir en una cita con los dos y luego decido quien gana ¿bueno?

**-**Gracias!-Dijeron al unisono

-Pero si voy a salir en una cita con ustedes debo saber sus nombres y ustedes el mio

-Apuesto a que te llamas Azulosa-Dijo Plata (Ese plata es todo un loquillo)

- No...! Me llamo Kris...¿Cuales son sus nombres?

-Me llamo Plata y en otros paises o cosas me llaman...***Kris lo interrumpe*-**Em...eso no me importa (xD)

-Yo me llamo Oro

-Bueno entonces...a que lugares me quieren llevar

-Eeee...Mira como yo soy tan ESPECIAL porque tengo muchos **fans**

-Pero tus fans son hombres frehudsjwdjs-Oro tambien tiene derecho a trollear (?)

-No! :( fans mujeres...y como decia como soy taaaan genial te voy a llevar al lago de la furia donde hay un gyrados rojo y bonito y lo capturare para ti

-Pero yo como soy mejor que tu la voy a llevar a la lighthouse donde hay un ampharos todo hermoso que brilla...y...y

-Em...bueno entonces...Plata nos vemos mañana y Oro nos vemos pasadomañana ^^

***Kris en su casa***

-Mama soy tan genial que hay dos chicos peleandose por mi, soy mejor que tu mama (?)

**Bueno aca termina este capitulo el proximo lo hago ahora mismo.**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	4. La Cita con Plata

**Tuve un problema,,,por eso tan tarde el cap,,,**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece penosamente ya que seria millonaria y estaria jugando XY**

**Capitulo 4: Cita con Plata (Lago de la Furia)**

-Em y como pretendes llevarme al lago de la furia

-No se...mira ese es falkner...¡Hola Falkner me prestas a Pidgeotto!

-No! Lo voy a usa...***Es golpeado por una tabla***

-Mira! Nos lo va a prestar!

-¿Hurra?-Respondio la chica, con cara de WTF

-Vamos al lago de la furia! mira que ya tengo transporte 5 estrellas

***En el viaje***

-Arggh! Este estupido pokemon no responde nos va a llevar a Unova a este paso!

-Puedo manejarlo? Una **Contraparte (*) **mia me enseño **algo**

***Pateando al pobre Pidgeotto***

**-**Llevanos al lago de la furia Idiota

-lol

***Llegan al lago de la furia***

-Mira ahi esta Gyarados, para demostrarte mi genialidad lo atrapare para ti

***1 minuto despues***

-Ayudame Kris! este gyarados me va a asesinar

-Gesh! Se supone que tu debias...oh eso debio doler...

-No! en la cara no!

***Gyrados mira a Kris asesinamente***

-Ejeje...mejor...Yo ¡me voy! ***Se sube en Pidgeotto y vuela hasta su casa en New Bark town***

-Oye Kris! y como se supone que vuelvo yo! Ayuda! Alguien!

...

...

**Jajaja eso tiene por joderme con su feraligart en pokemon Crystal (?)**

**bueno el cap me salio un poquitin tarde, ahora veremos como le fue a Oro con Kris en su cita.**

**No olvides tu Review!~~~~**


	5. la Cita con Oro

**Okey ^^ Ahora vamos a la cita con Oro y si tu jugaste alguna de las 3 versiones de la 2da gen sabes que pasa en la lighthouse con unos espejos creo que son bueno vamos al cap!**

-Y entonces donde queda la lighthouse-pregunto Kris

-En ciudad Olivo pero no se como llegaremos-le respondio Oro

***Aparece Falkner***

-No quiero que tu me dañes tambien solo toma a pidgeotto y largate por favor!

-Em...Okey?

-Es una larga historia-Comenta Kris

***En Pidgeotto***

**-**Popipopipopipo...pii! nananannaananana

**-**Callate Oro!

-Me gusta la musica de hatsune miku **(si, ellos conocen las cosas del mundo actual, tienen poke-wifi ok no o si [?])**

***Le avienta el PokeGear***

**-**Noooooooooo! Eres un ser cruel y despiadado

-Mejor callate y llevame a nuestra cita

-Gesh! Ya patrona U ¬¬

***En ciudad Olivo, LightHouse***

**-**Oh que bonitos son estos espejos

_Juan puso cara de troll y apreto A seguidamente _

-Que guapo soy!

-Eh?

-Que guapo soy! (Yo no quiero decir eso!-pensaba)

-Para de decir eso!

_-Jajaja mejor paro de hacer eso, le estoy arruinando su cita al pobre_

-Uff! Por fin puedo hablar yo

-No entiendo lo que paso pero fingire que eso no paso...

***Observan a Amphi que se les queda mirando***

-Ese Ampharos me trae nostalgia, cuando Pedro jugo conmigo porque se equivoco de genero y capturamos un mareep que despues de ser un flaafy evoluciono a Ampharos...Desearia que otros niños mas pequeños jugaran conmigo

-Pero en HGSS pueden...

-¡Nintendo me odia! Fui remplazada por una Lyra...

-Lo siento?

-No importa...

-...Creo que eres mejor que Lyra

-En serio

-Pues..si

-Aww gracias ***Lo abraza***

***Ampharos mira atentamente, Ampharos se asusta porque estuvieron mucho rato con el(lla)***

**-**Em creo que ampharos esta extraño...

***Ampharos Bad Mode: ON***

-Aaaaah! para de electrificar mi hermoso rostro

-Solo sube a Pidgeotto .-.

-Creo que me hice pipi

- .-. Solo fingire que no oi eso

**Que mata pasiones xD**

**Güeno nos vemos mañana!**

**Deja tu Review**


	6. Indecición

**Ya llevamos 6 capitulos con este, creo que estoy inspirada xD,Bueno, como sea vamos**

**al capitulo. Ah! y si quieren dejen ideas en los review**

**Capitulo 6: Indecición**

Ya se habian acabado las dos citas. ahora tenia que decir quien la habia convencido para que uno ganara la apuesta

pero, sentia inseguridad, no se podia convencer de quien era mejor tal vez...tal vez debia ir por comida

la comida siempre mejora todo. subio al pidgeotto del pobre falkner y se fue a pueblo caoboa. le compro de esos

caramelos al señor de pueblo caoboa y se acosto sobre la hierba alta ¿Por que se estaba tomando esto tan en serio?

esta solo era una simple apuesta ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?.Esto parecia importarle mas de lo normal.

Fue al lago a jugar con unos magikarps mientras trataba de responder sus propias preguntas.

Era solo una ...

No entendia porque no tenia respuestas aun.

Sintio que no queria que la apuesta terminara,que tal vez para ''decidir'' mejor tendria que tener 2 citas mas.

Si eso queria

pero porque perder su tiempo asi?

por aburrimiento, quiza?

Despues de pensar un poco concluyo que los dos eran idiotas

pero habia una frase en su mente que le molestaba, y no la entendia del todo;

que eran **sus** idiotas

¿que significaba eso?

¿solo con dos estupidos en dos citas distinatas la llevaron a pensar eso?

Aun no podia entenderse a si misma.

Fue a comprar mas caramelos.

¡Por dios, esas cosas son adictivas!

Despues de drogarse con tantos caramelos, encontro una respuesta

que esos tontos le gustaban.

Pero eso era imposible, como carajo con solo salir con una persona (o dos en este caso) te puede terminar gustando?

Penso que era efecto de comer tantos caramelos, haci que volvio a new bark town en el pidgeotto de falkner.

Necesitaba Dormir.

**Okey creo que este capitulo fue...¿Profundo? Sin dialogos, ¡Ni una intervencion de Juanito! bueno creo que no debo escribir**

**capitulos como este...no se xD ahora mismo pongo mas capitulos.**

**Deja un Review!**


	7. ¿¡Dos citas mas ?

**Capitulo 7! Esta cosa da para muchos capitulos! Creo que va a tener unos 20 no se :D**

**Bueno se me habia olvidado poner que pokemon no me pertenece ;_; yo lo quiero comprar**

**pero soy pobre... Bueno vamos con el cap ^_^**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Dos citas Mas O.O?**

-Y ya te decidiste Azulosa digo Kris

-Eh...Es que

-Es que que?

-Es que necesito mas tiempo

-Como eso de mas tiempo

-Puede ser 2 citas mas?

-Por que?

-No se, es como...dificil? escoger...

-No se puede resistir a nuestros encantos!

-Exact..QUE! NO! Solo lo digo porque es dificil escoger entre lo mas malo cuando es casi igual, haci que por eso deben ser 2 citas mas

-Em bueno

-Nos vemos mañana? No es justo que le toque de nuevo primero

-Bueno ya yo voy segundo

-Oki nos vemos mañana y contigo pasadomañana!

_-Cuantas horas llevo mirando este juego por dios! hace dos dias que falto al trabajo! mi jefe me va a matar!_

**Y eso nos da 2 capitulos mas :D!**

**Van a despedir a Juan LoL!**

**Deja reviews plis~~~!**


	8. Miltank,Gases y una cita

**Capitulo 8! Pokemon no me pertenece **

**y el nombre del cap es**

**Capitulo 8: Miltanlks, Gases y una cita **

-Bueno vamos a ir a Goldenrod city

*Aparece un Miltank volador y withney*

-Yo los llevo ***Cabeza girada 180°***

**-**Em...y si mejor vamos al parque nacional?

-Bueno

-OOh! Bueno volvamos a Goldenrod Miltank

-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D

-Em...Corramos!

***Falkner aparece***

-Ya me harte de que me maltraten de acuerdo con los derechos del lider

-Callate y entrega al pidgeotto y nadie saldra herido

-Okey Capitana :c

***Volando al parque nacional***

**-**Que lindo seria tener un pidgeotto-Esto lo dice Oro

-y porque no atrapas y evolucionas a un pidgey ya?

-Extraño a pedrooooooo

-Y?

-Quiero ser campeon pero quiero a pedrooooooo

- ._. Pedro te olvido

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Si es verdad, haci que viaja por ti mismo, ya me estoy aburriendo de maltratar a...Nah es divertido maltratar a falkner :D

-Ñee creo q tienes razon, ya me aburri de la apuesta volvamos a new bark town y que plata gano y punto.

-NO!

-Por que?

-Em...porque...(excusas vengan a mi!-Penso)

-Sos muy forever alone y esta es tu oportunidad de estar con otros NPCs?

-Si...(Necesitaba una excusa,aunque sea esta ughh...)eso

***Llegando al parque nacional***

-Esto en HGSS es mas bonito, segun lo que mi primo Eco me conto

-Recuerda que no puedes hablar de HGSS conmigo! :C

-Oh...ciertop(Para ganar la apuesta le tengo que decir cosas bonitas aunque no sean ciertas, muerde el polvo plata!)

-Hum!

-Eres mas bonita que Lyra (Ni conozco a esa tipa xD)

-enserio!

-Si(No xD)

-Gracias!

-Ya me dio sueño

-Yo me quiero ir

***Sale un mal olor***

**-**Te tiraste un gas

-No fui yo, fuiste tu!

**Y ahi hubo pelea hasta las 2:00 am xD**

**Y todo por culpa de Juan que se tiro un gas y les llego a ellos **

**Ah, y si quieren saber a Juan lo despidieron :D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
